


Before Breakfast

by Woebegon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Loves Levi, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Top Eren Yeager, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woebegon/pseuds/Woebegon
Summary: Smutty oneshot where Eren tops. This is modern au, by the way.





	Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first attempt at something this fucking smutty so, yay or nay? correct any spelling mistakes or inconsistencies please & thanks

Levi’s eyes fluttered open as the sun shone from the window onto his face. He groaned quietly and sat up to get the sun out of his eyes. He looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read 9:35 A.M.

‘It is pretty late,’ he thought as he slipped on a pair of slippers on the side of his bed. He sat for a few minutes before sighing. ‘I’ll make breakfast.’  
He got up and turned to face the bed. There slept Eren - the love of his life, his husband, his best friend, his Sleeping Beauty.

“Babe,” he whispered, bending over, running his fingers gently through Eren’s messy hair. Eren opened his eyes and smiled a bit when he saw Levi - shirtless, wearing a black pair of joggers.

“Hm?” He hummed, his voice groggy from sleeping.

“Breakfast,” Levi said. “What do you want?”

He thought for a moment before saying, “Chilaquiles.”

Levi closed his eyes and brought his hand to his forehead. “Seriously? We’ve had that the past two days, Eren.”

Eren pouted his lip, hoping it would change Levi’s mind.

Eren succeeded.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Fine, but we’re having breakfast sandwiches tomorrow.”

Eren’s smile returned and he pulled the blanket over his head. “Thank you, Baby,” he said groggily.

“Mhm, Brat,” Levi said. On his way out he grabbed one of Eren’s jackets from the end of the bed, quickly shoving it over his head.

His slippers clicked softly on the floor as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing tortilla chips and salsa from their pantry. He hummed softly as he dug through the fridge, finding and grabbing eggs and cheese.

Wind whistled outside, making the tree branches dance. Birds chirped cheerily and buzzed from tree to tree, exploring the couple’s backyard. It was inviting enough - filled with trees and greenery, making a perfect home for birds and bugs… Levi hated it. But Eren loved going outside and finding little birds’ nests in trees - like a treasure hunt - so they kept it the way it was.

Levi turned on the stove and placed down a pan. He smiled a bit, memories of the night before playing in his mind.  
It had been Levi and Eren’s one year marriage anniversary. Levi had taken Eren to a restaurant - but not just any restaurant. It was the most expensive restaurant Eren had ever been to. Deep red patterned walls, gold laced window curtains, romantic lighting - when they first arrived Eren cried because of how much this meant to him - but the best part was Eren’s childish attitude. He was formally dressed - a suit and tie - but the entire time he pretended to have a british accent except when talking to Levi. His smile was so bright.

Levi sighed contently as he began putting the tortilla chips and salsa into the pan, stirring them around every few seconds.

Levi jumped when he felt someone grab him from behind by the hips.

“Mmm, hi,” Eren said, hunching over slightly to rest his chin on Levi’s shoulder.

“God,” Levi said, shaking his head. “You scared the shit out of me, brat.”

Eren chuckled. “Didn’t mean to, Old Man.”

Levi turned and glared at Eren, but was just returned with a tiny kiss on his nose. Levi scrunched up his nose.

“My lips are a little lower,” he said, a slight smile playing at his lips.

“Oh?” Eren asked, smiling. When the smile was returned by Levi he placed a soft kiss on his lips. It started out slow and rhythmic but soon turned hungry and fervent.  
Levi let out small pants beteen his lips. He broke it off and looked to the side, giving Eren a new spot to claim. Eren quickly takes the open spot into his mouth, suckling and biting at it feverishly.

“Brat, it’s like 9 in the morning,” Levi said, letting Eren continue mouthing at the spot.

“It’s almost 10, don’t exaggerate,” Eren said chuckling a bit. He continued biting his neck softly until he got to the place where his shoulder and his neck connected, and began licking a sucking, drawing a loud moan from Levi’s mouth.

Eren smirked - he knew it was Levi’s weak spot. He continued mouthing the spot, slowly snaking his hands down the front of Levi’s pants, his cold, slender fingers making blood rush to Levi’s crotch. Levi moaned and turned around quickly, replacing his neck in Eren’s mouth with his lips. They moved rhythmically, Levi’s hand fumbling behind him to turn off the stove. Once he got it, he grabbed Eren by the waist, pushing him to a counter farther away from the stove. Eren turned them around,the small of Levi’s back against the cold tile counter, and began grinding his crotch against Levi’s.

Levi let out a small cry of pleasure, his back arching up against the counter that was behind him. Eren bit his lip and kissed him again.

Levi broke off the kiss. “Lube,” he panted. Eren and Levi stared at each other for a solid fifteen seconds before both yelling, “One, two three, nose goes!”

They they threw up their fingers to their noses in unison.

Levi let his finger fall from his nose and crossed his arms defiantly.

Eren groaned and ran to their room, jumping over a couch on the way.

Levi smiled when Eren jumped over the couch again on his way back. He set the bottle on the counter and palmed Levi’s half hard cock through his joggers, earning him a moan from the shorter man.

“You ready?” Eren asked as he began taking off his pants, Levi reciprocating.

“Yes,” Levi nodded, his face flushed.

Eren nodded and popped open the small bottle of fluid and covered his fingers with it.

Levi turned around and bent over the counter, giving Eren the delicious image of Levi bending over to take in his whole cock, hungrily.

Eren teased Levi’s hole, circling the rim, taking in the image of Levi’s horny-frustrated look.

“Eren,” Levi whined, aggravated.

“Beg for it,” Eren said plainly.

“For god’s sake Eren-”

“Ah, ah, ah! Beg,” Eren said, smirking.

Levi bit his lip, adamant to not give in, but Eren’s fingers dipping in and out of him was just so tempting.

Eren’s fingers continued to circle his rim, dipping in and out just to the first knuckle once or twice, making Levi want him more.

Levi whined again, his expression becoming more hungry.

“Baby, it’s so simple, just beg for it…”

Resist, Levi. Fingers continued circling. Come on, don’t let him win! Oh god, prodding. I can’t do this.

“God, Levi please, please-” he couldn’t continue, as Eren’s fingers entered him, making him moan in pleasure, cutting him off.

Eren’s fingers moving in and out of him, curling, stretching.

Eren angled his fingers perfectly, pushing in again, making Levi lower his head and his back muscles tense. He almost yelled, pleasure snaking itself all throughout his body,

making his knees weak. He could feel himself coming closer to orgasm as Eren prodded at his prostate.

“Mm, found it,” Eren whispered.

Eren quickly lubed up his cock before lining himself up with Eren’s hole.

“One more time,” Eren said. “Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours again.”

“Please, Eren, please fuck me,” Levi moaned. “I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow, please fuck me as hard as you can-”

Eren didn’t need any more confirmation, as he entered Levi slowly at first, then picking up the pace.

“Oh, Levi, fuck-” Eren moaned the raven’s name.

Sweat beaded Levi’s perfectly toned back. Eren’s slender fingers grabbed Levi’s waist as he pounded into the shorter man, his flesh perfectly squishy, Eren’s fingers slightly sinking into Levi’s waist.

Beautiful moans tumbled out of Levi’s mouth as Eren let his hands snake down between Levi’s legs, and he began jacking Levi.  
Levi’s moans turns to whines - the pleasure was overwhelming, and he felt his climax coming. Eren’s hand touching him mixed with his dick prodding at his prostate was enough to send anyone over edge.

“Levi -”

“Inside,” Levi moaned, hearing his name come from Eren’s mouth sent him over the edge. Levi tensed up, cum spilling all over Eren’s hand and the counter.

Eren followed soon after, filling Levi up like a glass of water. Levi shivered as he felt Eren pull out and his semen spill out of him, down his thighs.

Levi breathed heavily and let his head rest against the tile counter.

“Brat,” Levi said, breathlessly, standing up straight. “I think we should shower before we have breakfast.”

Eren smiled and nodded, his chest heaving. He took Levi’s face in his hands and placed soft kisses all over his face, making Levi smile - a genuine smile.

“I-I don’t think I can walk,” Levi said, looking away as he held out his arms.

Eren chuckled. “Sorry Baby.”

He hoisted Levi off his feet and into his arms, carrying him away to the bathroom.

“Whatever, Brat.”


End file.
